


Daddy Issue

by Ann_O_Neem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Harems, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_O_Neem/pseuds/Ann_O_Neem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody know that Rokudo Mukuro doesn't have a family. He's a child who was experimented by the Estraneo. But... what if a stranger decided to fray with the young illusionist ? Enter Harry James Potter, wizard who doesn't know when to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Put a funny title here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear and new readers! As you don't know it, I have to tell you something important: English is not my first language, or even my third. So my writing is worse than a three years old. but if you bear with it, you'll discover a funny story. Promise. Also, this story will have yaoi, lot of it and a harem. A Harry-harem. And now that we're talking about him, Harry will be a little... different from canon. And now, onto the reading!

 

Death was a simple thing if you were to ask Harry Potter.

One moment, you were battling against the rising new Dark Lord. And the other, you were, well... dead.

Harry blinked as he slowly gazed at the row of seats disposed in front of the railways and he sighed.

"This is it, I guess," he muttered while he walked in the empty King Cross Station.

The wizard smiled and stretched with a good laugh, finally free from all the responsibilities that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Finally," he exclaimed as he began to run in the void corridors of the station. "No more brat to teach! No more Dark Lord to defeat! I'm utterly free!"

Harry stopped his run and looked at the panels that were hanging at the hall station. Or at the man who was quietly sipping his lemon tea while sitting in one of the pubs.

"Professor Dumbledore? I didn't expect to see you again..." said the raven as he sat in front of his deceased director.

"Oh, Harry..." the old wizard answered with a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. "You can't expect everything in this world. But I have to admit that I was surprised. This café has the best lemon tea that I have drank in my life."

The recently deceased male blinked.

"But, aren't you dead, professor?"

"Ah, I wonder," Dumbledore admitted with a knowing smile. "Am I dead? Or am I a hallucination? We already had this conversation, my boy."

"Right. Then, what brings you here, Professor? I thought that I was dead and there aren't anymore Horcruxes."

Dumbledore drank another sip of his tea and set down his cup on the pub table. Then, he looked at Harry and the younger wizard arched an eyebrow when he recognized his director's expression.

"No," the raven said quietly. "There was a prophecy, I'm not the man who will defeat that new threat. If anything, it's that brat mission! There isn't anything that ties me to the living."

The older man smiled and cocked lightly his head.

"Ah," he whispered. "I believe you're talking about the young Angel, right?"

Harry groaned and made a exasperated expression.

"Really," he uttered. "They should have named him  _'Devil',_  it suits him better! That brat was the most stupid and aggravating fool that I had the mishap to meet..."

"You sound like Severus when he was talking about you," commented Dumbledore while the twinkles in his eyes strengthened.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to understand the torture he had to live... And the worst! The worst is that I died to save that brat..."

"Right. Like Severus."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed again. He lifted his hand and conjured a glass of Firewhiskey. Dumbledore raised silently his cup of tea and they drank quietly.

"What now?" the raven asked as he put down his empty glass. "Do I have to board a train to go to the next stop?"

His former director frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait, Harry."

"Why?" cried the wizard. "I'm really tired of the Wizarding World! And don't make me talk about that twit..."

Dumbledore laughed gently and lifted his hand to take his wand. He made little movements and Harry observed him in silence, his green eyes darkening as he pondered over his remaining choices.

"To go to the next stop, like you said, you have to be freed of whatever connections to the living world. The thing is, my dear boy, that, like the poor Tom, you've a soul connection with someone."

The silence in the spooky King Cross Station strengthened as the raven wizard opened his emerald eyes wide.

…

"WHAT?!"

Dumbledore made a light smile, understanding without problems the panic that submerged his former student and waited. When Harry was finally calm enough, the older man explained the situation.

"It is not like you've a Horcrux," At those words, a relieved sigh sounded in the station. "But you've a soul bond with someone. And, as that person is alive, you'll not be able to cross."

"Great," muttered darkly Harry. "Just great. So, I have a bloody soul bond with a stranger. Couldn't be better!"

"Well," smiled Dumbledore as his blue eyes sparkled with diversion. "It could have been the young Angel..."

Harry groaned and put his hands on his head.

"Please, that would have been a nightmare," he moaned. "I would have been forced to assist at all those stupid things that brat does..."

Suddenly, the raven perked and his green eyes looked at his former director.

"Don't tell me that I'm now a angel guardian thing..."

"Oh," laughed Dumbledore. "You aren't nothing of that sort, Harry. You're just soul bonded to someone. That is all, my dear boy."

"Yeah," the wizard said reluctantly. "And that soul bond thing consist on what? Do I have to mate that person? Or is it something else?"

"Well, you could mate that person, it is true," admitted the professor. "But you don't have to if you don't want to, Harry. You are free to choose. Also, the only thing you need to know is that that person is almost like a part of your soul. You could say that you're soul sisters.

"Ah..." the younger deadpanned. "And what have I to do?"

"Just be next to that person," answered Dumbledore. "That would be enough."

Harry nodded slightly and stretched his back.

"So," he resumed. "I only have to be next to that person and all that jazz, right?"

"Also, you've to know that if that person dies, you'll die immediately."

"Fantastic," Harry whispered with sarcasm. "I love my life..."

"Isn't it exciting, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing smile. "To be able to travel to a new world and be next to your soul sister... Aren't you a lucky boy?"

"So exciting that I'll faint," the sorcerer said with a wry smile.

"Well," chirped the former director as he stood up. "Until the next time, Harry!"

The Survivor opened his emerald eyes wide and rose as he began to run to his old mentor.

"WAIT!" he shouted. "A NEW WORLD?"

But before he could catch Dumbledore, the floor began to melt and Harry swore as he was swallowed.

Of course, death couldn't be a simple thing if you were Harry Potter...

The Boy-who-lived cursed like a sailor and closed his eyes when he saw a mouth-like thing approach him.

' _I though that I would have to board a train to go there... Not to be swallowed by a monster'_  ruminated the wizard as he was absorbed in the mouth-like thing.

And it was like that that Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World and appeared in a completely different world.

* * *

 

**(ΦωΦ）**

* * *

 

"Ouch!" Harry complained as he fell on something hard. "That went better than I expected..."

The wizard stood and observed silently his surroundings. He was in a cell (if the bars on the window weren't obvious) and there was a little bed made of dirty sheets on the floor, next to what seemed to be a bucket to release himself.  
Also, the cell was filthy as hell and reeked of blood.

Harry pinched his nose and pouted. Why did he have to appear on this filthy cell of all the places in the world? But he forgot quickly his complaints when he heard a small whimper. The wizard whipped his head where the sound came and arched an eyebrow when he saw a glimpse of hair in the makeshift bed.

"Hey," Harry called without moving as he didn't know where he was or if the other person was dangerous. "You OK?"

The whimpers stopped and the raven frowned slightly. He didn't like one bit the silence that followed.

Suddenly, the dirty sheets of the makeshift bed flew in the airs and the wizard tightened his hold on his wand. Then, a hand ripped the sheets and headed for Harry's neck. But the former Survivor was prepared and braced himself for the impact. When the hand touched his neck, the wizard lifted his wand and casted a Stupefy to stop his enemy.

The sheets slowly landed on the filthy floor and Harry widened comically his eyes when he saw his opponent.

"For Merlin's underpants," he muttered as he observed the little body paralyzed on the ground. "What the hell is going on..."

The heterochromatic eyes of the little boy stunned looked at him without answering anything and Harry groaned as he carved his hand through his hair.

"Are you kidding me?" he added while removing the spell. "A kid in a cell... What the hell did you do to end here?"

The child blinked slowly, regaining progressively his motor functions as the wizard continued ranting.

"Also, you're skinny as hell! Do they even feed you?" Harry said and he quickly metamorphosed the dirty sheets in a pristine bed. "Merlin, it's not surprising that you were trying to kill me! Even I would have!"

The kid didn't answer (not that Harry was expecting one) and watched attentively the wizard's rumbling as he casted spell after spell to clean the cell.

"There!" the raven said with satisfaction. "Now you can call this a cell! Even Voldemort had better courtesy and that's something as this bastard liked to put his prisoners with a werewolf on a full moon..."

The floor was now in a dazzling white and the walls were covered with a warm wallpaper with moving pictures. Also, the bucket had been transformed in a toilet and even the bars were cleaner than ever were. The child noted all of this and gazed silently at the raven male who was now busy observing the corridor from in-between the bars.

"How did you do that?" the young asked.

Harry arched an eyebrow when he heard the small voice and turned his head to the kid who had sat himself on the new bed. The wizard noticed that the kid had strange indigo hair who was shaped like a pineapple and different eye color before he thought over his answer.

"Magic," he decided to say.

"Magic doesn't exist," retorted the child with a deadpan expression.

Harry snorted with amusement and began to play absentmindedly with his wand.

"Then, how did I do that?"

The kid watched with fascination the stick turn in the stranger's hand and frowned.

"How could I know it?" he spat.

"Then it's magic," concluded Harry with a wide smirk.

"Yeah, right," the young muttered. "Like hell it's magic... It must be some trick... Or illusions."

"Well, tricks and illusions are a lot like magic, don't you think?"

The kid made a grimace and didn't answer. Harry shrugged and looked again at the corridor.

"So, what did you do to end here?" he asked nonchalantly.

The kid shivered lightly and glared at the wizard.

"Doesn't concern you," he snarled aggressively.

"Well," Harry began as he shrugged again. "I appeared in your cell so I think that you're my soul brother or something along. Therefore, I think that it does concern me. So, how did you end here?"

"Soul brother?" the kid repeated with incredulity.

"Doesn't matter"

"Well, if you doesn't explain yourself, then I won't answer..."

"Let's just say that I was sent here by an old friend to be with you. That's all. You're next."

"Family sold me to the Mafia. I'm an experiment's subject."

Harry whistled with amazement and pushed lightly the bars. They clanged loudly when they fell on the floor and the wizard broke out with a little smile.

"I see," the raven said as he looked at the kid who was still sitting on the bed. "That's too bad. It must be boring too."

"Boring as hell when they don't torture me with their experiments."

Harry looked at the empty corridor and sighed silently as he weighed his options.

"Hey, kid," he called. "If you had the chance to leave, what will you do?"

The child smirked evilly and slowly stood.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll take revenge."

Harry laughed loudly and took the kid's hand.

"You're like a mini-Voldemort, do you know that?" he chirped with twinkling eyes. "By Merlin's socks, it almost makes me want to adopt you!"

The child frowned and quickly released his hand from the wizard's grip.

"I'm no kid or mini-Voldemort," he hissed. "I'm Rokudo Mukuro. And you can't adopt me."

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. "And I'm Harry Potter. But that doesn't explain why I can't adopt you. Also, you're damn cute, Rokudo. Did you know it?"

"Firstly," Mukuro lifted one finger. "I'm not cute, remember that, Potter. Secondly, I don't want to be adopted. Especially by you."

Harry pouted and waited patiently as he saw that the child had lifted another finger.

"And thirdly," finished the young. "A kid cannot adopt another kid. Especially when he's younger"

The wizard widened his eyes in surprise before he quickly conjured a mirror. Then, his bright green eyes darkened as he slowly took awareness of his new appearance.

"Why me..." whined the six years old wizard as Mukuro smirked. "Why is it always me..."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our brave hero fights for his family and something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said yesterday, here's the new chapter! It's a little longer than the first but funnier. I think. Maybe. Who knows...

"You do know that what you're trying to do is impossible, right?" the kid with the pineapple hair asked.

Harry scoffed and folded his arms with a childish pout. Or rather, a typical pout of his age.

"So what?" he answered as he stunned a scientist. "Regretting your choice?"

Mukuro smirked and shook his head.

"Of course not," the boy said. Then, he extended his leg and another scientist tripped on it before falling on the wizard's feet.

Harry snarled and quickly stunned the man. He turned around and froze as he saw one of his opponents next to Mukuro.

"On the floor!" he shouted.

The kid followed his order and the former Survivor rapidly casted curses after curses as the remaining scientists fell under his spells. In a little time, the wizard was the only person standing and Mukuro slowly stood as his bicolored eyes sparkled with interest.

"How did you do it?" he asked while he touched lightly the head of a stunned scientist. "What were those red lights?"

"Well..." Harry said as he cracked his shoulders. "I think you're too young to know what are the red lights. Maybe when you'll be eighteen. Or more. Don't want my baby boy to be soiled too soon."

"Who is your baby boy?" Mukuro seethed as dark vines of smoke formed around his skinny body.

"Isn't is obvious?" Harry asked with a surprised expression. "You of course!"

Ticked off, the kid with pineapple hair dropped his head and breathed in loudly. Then, as he exhaled, the child made eye contact with the oblivious wizard.

"Do I have to remind you that you're younger than me?"

Harry laughed and crouched on the floor to see better the face of one of the scientists.

"Details, details," he smiled as he waved his hand. "Doesn't matter when we both know that I'm your father."

"You're not my father."

"No, Mukuro, I'm your father!" said the wizard with an asthmatic voice.

"No, you're not."

"You doesn't even have the minimal ounce of culture knowledge..." Harry deadpanned. "But doesn't matter. We'll deal with it."

Mukuro blinked and looked at the child, much younger than him, that was nagging him. If Harry Potter wasn't so powerful, the heterochromatic kid would have abandoned him on the spot. He was too smoldering. And talked too much.

"Ah, before I forget," the wizard added without sensing the improving annoyance on ' _his_ ' child. "Do you have any friend that you want to release?"

Mukuro looked at him with a deadpan expression and Harry chuckled.

"I forgot," he said. "You're like What's-His-Name... Do you have any minion that you want to take with you?"

The indigo haired child smirked with satisfaction and pondered over the question.

"There are," he finally answered. "Two boys".

"Oh? Correct me if I'm wrong but there are a lot of children here, no? So, why only those two?"

Mukuro frowned and gazed at the wall, he didn't want the younger boy to see his face. But Harry knew better and his green eyes darkened when he understood what his charge didn't want to say.

"Are they better dead?" he asked with a low voice.

The other kid winced and the wizard closed his eyes.

"I see."

Nothing else was said and the two boys walked silently on the empty corridors of the Estraneo's base. But Harry wasn't someone who could be silent for a long time.

"So, what are your hobbies?"

"Making illusions and planning the Third World War."

"Lovely. Anything else? Like practicing an evil laugh and torturing people?"

"No, that's cheesy."

"Yeah, the mental torture is better. Doesn't leave traces too."

"... What were those red lights?"

"I already told you that you were too young for those things, Rokudo. Maybe when you'll be twenty."

"You said eighteen before."

"Make it thirty then."

"Asshole."

"Make it forty."

"Fuck off!"

"Language" the wizard chimed with a large smile. "And that makes it fifty. Or sixty if I didn't see it wrong. Flipping me the bird is very rude of you, Rokudo. And put down that knife, you could hurt someone, you know?"

"Yeah, someone like you..." the kid muttered darkly.

"Ah, I take it that you're an Adele fan!" Harry piped as his smile widened. "I love her songs too! Isn't it fantastic? Come on, let's sing  _'Set fire to the rain'_  Rokudo!"

The indigo haired looked at the raven and made a funny face, like he was constipated as the wizard began to make little sparks with his wand.

"I SET FIREEEEEE TO THE RAIIIIIIIN!" he shouted while all the bars of the cells in the corridor exploded loudly. "AND I THREW US INTO THE FLAAAAAAAMES!"

The fire caused by the explosions increased as Harry proceeded on singing and Mukuro quickly put his hands on the younger kid's mouth.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL US?!" the heterochromatic child yelled.

Green eyes blinked with interrogation and the wizard shook his head.

"Why would I want to kill my baby boy?" he asked with a curious expression. "You ask very funny questions, Rokudo... But that makes you cuter!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not cute, Potter!" Mukuro hissed. "Also, that's their cell."

"How lovely" the raven chirped. "Why wasn't your cell as lovely as this one? I love those shackles, you know?"

"..."

"Don't give me that look! You should respect your father, Rokudo!"

"For the love of... Just free them."

"Oooh, so you've finally accepted that I'm your father! And your blush is the cutest thing that I have ever seen! (Not like that brat's...)"

As he said that, Harry lifted his wand and opened the door of the cell while Mukuro groaned with exasperation. The odd duo stared then at the two children who were huddling in the darkest corner of the cell. They were boys, one who had blond hair and a scar all over his nose while the other had black hair and a little tattoo on his left cheekbone.

"So, who are they?" the wizard asked as he cocked his head on the left and scratched his neck.

Mukuro pointed at the blond kid and sighed. "This is Joshima Ken, he has more animal blood than human. And this is Kakimoto Chikusa, a clone."

"I see," Harry slowly lowered his wand and smiled brightly at the two children. "You have very interesting friends, Rokudo dear!"

The indigo haired face palmed and muttered something inaudible in his hand. Then, he straightened and looked at the two prisoners. "Do you want to be free? If you follow me, I promise that you'll never be subjected to torture."

"Never say never, Mukuro" Harry corrected sternly with a light frown. "You never know what lies ahead..."

Startled, the heterochromatic kid gazed at the wizard and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the raven's solemn expression.

"Right" Mukuro accepted reluctantly. "I promise you both that I'll do my best to assure that you'll not be tortured. What are your answers?"

The black haired child, Chikusa, stared with his empty blue eyes at the indigo haired and Harry arched an eyebrow.

"You are the silent kid" the clone stated slowly with a low voice. "You never did or said something. But now, here you are. And you want to save us. Why?"

The blond kid panted lightly and Harry resisted his impulse to throw a ball. Even if Mukuro did say that this child had more animal blood than human, he seriously wondered if the boy would go after a ball.

"Let's say that I need all the help I can find" Mukuro answered suavely.

"Who is he?" the blond kid asked with a gruff voice.

"Who, me?" Harry pointed himself and his smile widened. "I'm Rokudo's fat-"

He was then interrupted by Mukuro's hand on his mouth, who was also shaking with anger.

"He's my cell mate," the indigo haired said harshly. "And I'm afraid that all those experiments affected his mind..."

"Rokudo," the wizard whined as he began to pull the kid's shirt. "How can you be so cold towards me? Think of all those good memories!"

"He's also the one who helped me defeat the Estraneo" Mukuro added without missing a beat.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted with incredulity. "How can you say that? I did all the job while you were twiddling your thumbs!"

"As you can see, he's a little disturbed... Don't mind him."

"Rokudo! I didn't raise you to be like that!"

"You didn't raise me, Potter."

"Yeah, that would explain a lot of things..."

Chikusa's expressionless face didn't change as he heard the two children argue but his blue eyes lightened up a little. He didn't know why but he felt as if that strange duo could do anything. Even save him from that dark cell.

"We'll go with you," the clone said as the blond stopped panting.

"Great!" Harry chirped. "The more, the merrier!"

Mukuro merely smirked as he exited the cell, the wizard on his tail. Chikusa and Ken quickly followed and were awed when they saw the fire that was roaring in the corridor. The blond flinched when a flame stretched out and missed him by an inch while the black haired only gazed with fascination at the wizard who was dancing in the blaze. The fire was licking the barefooted kid while he pranced happily in the corridor.

"Potter!" Mukuro shouted in the middle of the burning passage. "Do something or we'll all die!"

The raven merely glanced at the heterochromatic kid before shrugging. "You're such a scaredy cat, Rokudo..."

The wizard waved his wand and the fire vanished immediately. Mukuro raised an interested eyebrow and stroked his chin pensively. Meanwhile, Chikusa and Ken sticked together, they didn't trust yet the odd duo.

"Let's go," the indigo haired ordered. "If we stay here longer, the Vindice'll incarcerate us..."

"Vindice?" Harry asked with curiosity as the group began to run in the empty corridor.

"They are the guards of the Vendicare prison," answered Chikusa while Mukuro guided them in the Estraneo's base maze. "And they are the peacekeeper of the mafia. If you break the Mafia's laws, you'll end up with the Vindice on your tail."

"They must be pretty badass!" smiled the wizard.

He stopped short in front of a steel door. The raven frowned and lifted his wand as his green eyes darkened.

"Step back," he growled. "There's something behind that door that doesn't feel right..."

Mukuro walked to the wizard's side and looked at the door. His bicolored eyes widened with shock and he swiftly stepped back. With a glance, he prompted the two other children to do the same and the indigo haired waited. He didn't have to wait much as Harry moved quickly his wand and the door imploded without a sound. Amazed, the kids didn't move as the wizard got into the room.

"Potter," Mukudo called and he took one step forward. But he couldn't move more as the raven's voice resonated with force.

"DON'T!"

Startled, Mukuro stopped and narrowed his eyes to try to see better as the room was quite dark. He finally could discern Harry's body who was crouched in front of what seemed to be a desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked the wizard.

"Rokudo, don't take one more step," answered a stressed Harry without even turning his head to the boy. "That thing isn't normal... I have to destroy it."

The raven began muttering to himself and Mukuro squinted his eyes to see him better. But suddenly, dark rays came out of his stick and the indigo haired almost jumped when he saw his wannabe father vanish in a startling crack. Then, not even two seconds after, the six years old appeared again with a white revolver in his hands and a scowl on his round face.

"That'll do it," Harry whispered darkly. "It's not like I can find basilik's blood here... Or cast a Fiendfyre..."

"Potter," Mukuro repeated slowly. "What is that gun?"

The raven blinked and dropped the weapon on the ground. The revolver clanged loudly and the wizard flinched at the sound while the gun disappeared. Then, as if he didn't vanish and did strange things, a broad smile appeared on his face and he turned towards Mukuro.

"Nothing!" he chirped lightly. "Now, let's go! I have to interrogate one of those scientists if we want your legal papers!"

Mukuro frowned, sensing the lie under all of the dark haired happiness and tapped his lower lip pensively. Then, he shrugged and joined Chikusa and Ken. Harry followed him with his smile on par and they started again their running on the empty corridors. Curiously, the raven's hand had a tight hold on his wand and he never stopped to touch his pocket. Also, a stern frown was on his boyish face and his darkened eyes were looking attentively at everything.  
Finally, they arrived at the room where the wizard had singlehandedly defeated all the scientists and Harry pointed his wand at one of the stunned men.

" _Rennervate,"_  he whispered as a brilliant red ray of light was casted on the stunned man.

The adult slowly blinked and groaned as his muscles loosened. Then, he looked at the wizard and his face turned white of fear.

"You!" he exclaimed as Harry shrugged. "You're the kid who killed them!"

"Technically, they aren't dead," clarified the child with a bored look. "But I'll correct that right away, don't worry. Also...  _Imperio!"_

The man's eye became glassy and Harry smirked.

"Merlin, I'm too good with that curse," he complimented himself as the adult sat on the slightly bloody ground (Harry had a little too much fun before). "Tell me where are those kids legal papers. Also, did they get vaccinated? Have they allergies? Needs?"

Mukuro watched with interest the man answer all the wizard's questions and grinned. Yeah, even if that Harry Potter fellow was shady as hell and didn't ever stop talking, he had powerful assets. One of them being that ability to manipulate one's mind. And the young Rokudo had to learn it. He eyed warily the bump on the raven's jean's pocket and smirked as tendrils of smoke appeared around him. While Potter was occupied interrogating the brainwashed man, Mukuro directed the tendrils to the youngster's pocket and quickly made an illusion of the white revolver as he retrieved the weapon. He put the gun on his shorts and covered them with another illusions as he didn't want the raven to realize his little trick.

Finally, Harry stopped his little questions and dropped his hold on the man's mind. Then, while the adult blinked and stopped being in the haze induced curse, the wizard had made his mind.

" _Confringo,"_  he said with a blank voice as the man's leg exploded on a bloody mess. "For your information, that was for all of those children's death. And now... for all of those children's suffering, what will I do?"

The Estraneo scientist turned white and screamed in anguish but the raven didn't even seem affected. He turned skillfully his wand between his fingers and smiled widely as his green eyes lightened with an insane spark.

"Well... He  _did_  like that curse, right?" Harry whispered before pouting cutely. "And you did torture my baby boy... So... No mercy tonight.  _Crucio..."_

Mukuro's smirk widened and he ignored with a determined frown the  _'baby boy'_  part as the scientist began to scream like he was immolated. Harry Potter did know how to entertain him.

"That went well," the wizard whistled when the screams faded. "All that pent-up frustration caused by that stupid brat is finally released!"

Harry stretched with a large smile and turned towards the other children. He raised his eyebrows with wonder when he saw Chikusa and Ken's white faces and shrugged as Mukuro began to applause.

"Wonderful," said the indigo haired. "Why didn't you do it before?"

"Didn't want to," Harry answered with a scowl. "I'm not like Snake's Face. But they really pissed me off with that thing... And they did experiment with you. I'm not letting anyone near you after that, Rokudo!"

"How thoughtful of you..."

"I know, I'm the best father in the whole world. You can say it, you know?"

"I'd rather not."

"How stingy... Let's go before those Vindi-things get here." the wizard said as others rays (this time, greens) popped out of his wand. All the scientists were touched by the lights and Mukuro raised his eyebrows when he noted that they were really and utterly dead.

"How interesting..." he muttered to himself while he quickened his steps to exit that hellish place.

But that was already too late. When they exited the Estraneo's base, Harry noticed that they were already surrounded by people wearing Victorian clothes.

"I suppose they are those Vindi-things..." he muttered with a shrug.

Chikusa eyed him with disbelief and Ken sat on his heels while he was biting his nails. Meanwhile, Mukuro slowly retreated and got behind the wizard who was still smiling widely at the newcomers. The former Survivor watched silently the tall fellows and his eyes sparkled with dark amusement.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked as he took one step forward. His 'adopted son' looked at him with incredulity filled eyes and firmly tightened his fingers on a piece of the wizard's shirt. "I don't think that we broke the law..."

One of the Vindice advanced silently towards the younger boy, his feet moving without emitting the slightest sound and Mukuro winced imperceptibly as he felt the dark vibes who surrounded the prison guards. Suddenly, Harry's hand was on Mukuro's and the indigo haired blinked with surprise as he felt the pressure decrease substantially. The raven sightly turned his head and winked at him before looking again at the approaching Vindice.

"You did wipe out an entire family without an authorization," the prison guard breathed loudly. "You should know the sentence, foolish one."

Chikusa and Ken instinctively retreated slowly and Mukuro wanted to do the same. But Harry didn't even flinch at the Vindice's word and the future illusionist didn't want to be less brave than the raven. Thereby, he breathed loudly and put himself beside the strange kid.

Meanwhile, Harry's reaction was unexpected. He merely grinned and cocked his head while he stroked his chin. "I see," he muttered pensively. "But what if I was the only one who destroyed those bastards?"

"Then," the Vindice answered slowly with his deep voice. "You will be the only one incarcerated in Vendicare."

Mukuro widened his eyes and release his grip on Harry's shirt. "No!" he whispered on the boy's ear. "You won't do it! You wouldn't dare..."

Emerald eyes locked with his dismatched pair and the indigo haired felt his breath stop.

"Oh, don't dare me, Rokudo," Harry joked with a light laugh. "You'll be surprised. Stay clear from the trouble, OK?"

Mukuro gritted his teeth and didn't answer but the wizard wasn't expecting one.

"Well," he added with a shrug. "I'm the one who killed them. You can even see it on the camera's recordings!"

"Is that true?" the Vindice asked towering Mukuro. "Is that child the Estraneo's killer?"

The indigo haired lowered his head and shook his fists. Feeling his eyes moisten, he quickly rubbed them and inspired deeply. Why did that feel like a betrayal?

"Yes," the child muttered lowly without looking at the strange guard. "He is."

Harry's smile widened and he ruffled Mukuro's hair before whispering in the kid's ear. "Don't worry. They won't keep me there too long. But make sure that you don't join me there. I don't want to see again my son in a cell..."

Chains bolted towards the raven's neck and he almost choked when the steel wrapped around him.

"Just to make it clear," Harry achieved to say despite the strangling chains. "If I go with all of you, you won't go after them?"

"Right," the Vindice granted. "Those children won't be persecuted."

"Let's go then!" the raven exclaimed with enthusiastic smile. "I'm dying to see your mafia prison!"

As if on cue, a hole made of what seemed to be dark flames appeared on the air and the wizard was quickly thrown inside before the Vindice followed graciously. In a short time, they disappeared as swiftly as they appeared and Mukuro and his companions were alone.

"What will we do now?" Chikusa asked with his voice devoid of any emotion. "He's gone."

Mukuro kept his head low and looked with angry eyes at the ground, observing without seeing the little ants who were trying to climb his bare foot.

"What we'll do?" the illusionist repeated lowly as a crazy grin slowly crept on his face. "We'll take revenge on this rotten world."

Ken panted loudly and scratched his ear with his right hand, his brown eyes looking dully at the floor. It was obvious that the last years of experimenting had seriously affected his manners. Also, he stank. While Chikusa didn't have the minimal amount of emotions needed to interact with people.  
They weren't the best tools to start the Third World War. But they were trusty. (And Harry had killed all the other experiments with his singing skills...)

"But first," Mukuro took the white revolver out of his shorts and fiddled absentmindedly with it. "We'll get Potter out of jail."

Chikusa's lips stretched in what seemed to be a smile for the clone and Ken barked a loud "Fuck Yeah!" as the illusionist gazed at the fields who seemed to extend over miles. In a little to no time, they would be again together.

And he would finally learn what those red lights were.


	3. Chapter 3

 To be honest, being thrown in jail wasn't so bad. The company was nice, the weather pleasant and the food excellent.

Who was he kidding?

The second he was thrown in his cell, Harry knew that he was fucked. Also, the insane grin that his cellmate had hadn't helped him make that ascertainment. The former Survivor raised an uninterested eyebrow and yawned loudly while his cellmate's grin widened. And had that chap a girly laugh...

"Kukuku,"

Harry's eyebrow arched and he closed his eyes. "Please," he muttered under his breath. "Make it quick and painless..."

"Kukuku... What a lovely fresh meat..."

The wizard kneaded his temples and sighed. He would need all the forbearance existing in the world if he wanted to bear his creepy cellmate.

"Do you know what we do to the little boys like you in here?" the grinning man asked with a nosebleed.

A bloody nosebleed! That was Harry's last straw. He turned his head sharply at the man and looked at him coldly. His cellmate had the Vendicare uniform (like Harry but the wizard wore it better) and a dirty green wool cap on his (probably) bald head. He wore round little glasses (and that was enough to piss off the raven as he wore the same when he was young) and had the creepiest grin that Harry had seen in his whole life. And that was something.

"Shut up!" the wizard snapped with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Name?"

The man laughed lightly and extended his hand, probably to ruffle the boy's hair. But like hell Harry was going to let him touch him. He lifted his hand and gripped hard at the man's wrist while a feral grin arose in his face.

"I said name, old man," he whispered suavely.

The old man laughed again and wiped his nosebleed with his free hand as the wizard was not going to release him. "Birds," the cellmate crooned and Harry dropped his wrist to rub his hands on his uniform with a disgusted scowl. "You seem to be an interesting raven, kukuku..."

"No," Harry answered with blank face. "I'm not interesting or yours, you pedophile. Also, don't ever try to touch me or I'll emasculate you."

That only made Birds laugh louder and the wizard sighed with exasperation.

The day passed like that, Birds making little remarks that had Harry's blood boiling and the raven snapping at his cellmate with all his might. Then, when the moon rose and they'd finished eating the pitiful meal that the Vindice served, Harry curled himself on his bed (a rock with sheets to protect from the cold) and closed his eyes with fatigue.

When he was at his inner King Cross Station and Dumbledore had explained his soul bond, Harry'd never imagined that it will make him travel through dimensions and rejuvenate him. Without forgetting the fact that he had a soul bond with a sadistic kid who dreamed of Third World War. But, who was Harry to stop his dream? From what he saw, Mukuro had had a terrible life in those scientists' hands.

The wizard frowned and shuffled in his cocoon of sheets as he remembered the kid's desperate face when he attacked him on sight.

Merlin! He was so tiny, so scrawny! That simple sight had been enough to torn the former Survivor's withered heart. Even without that soul bond thing, Harry would have been tempted to help the kid. Also, the fact that Mukuro had an almost identical eye as Voldemort's and that he was so more mannered than that Angel brat had helped him make his mind. (Well, he  _did_  hate Angel's lack of manner...)

Thus, Harry's decision to adopt Mukuro. Even if he'd that little age problem, that didn't deter his resolve to help the kid.

The wizard relaxed his breath and frowned briefly when he though over Mukuro's face when he was forced to follow the Vindice. He seemed so lost...  
Couldn't he do something to cheer the boy even if he was in jail?

Harry pondered over that and smiled brightly when he'd an idea. But his face darkened when he realized than he couldn't use anymore his wand as those creepy guards were probably keeping an eye on him.  
Damn Vendice...  
The wizard looked at the cell ceiling blindly and furrowed his eyebrows as an impossible concept came to his mind.

' _That type of magic doesn't need any wand, right?'_  he thought with a light smirk.

Harry laid comfortably on his bed and controlled his breath as he sorted his thoughts. He never was really good at that sort of things but beggars can't be choosers. Then, as he felt his body relax and his mind finally slow, the wizard proceeded on pulling down his occlumency shields. When there weren't any protections, Harry stopped and floated calmly in his mind void as he wondered what to do next.

' _We do have a soul bond connection, no? It must been similar to that Snake's Horcrux..._ ' the wizard pondered. And as he thought that, he suddendly felt a pull on his mental navel (if that thing could exist) and was in a blink of an eye floating in what seemed to be a void of darkness with blood oozing everywhere. ' _Merlin, that boy's twisted beyond comparison... Let's change that scenery_ '

Then, the darkness lightened and Harry cocked his mental head as he saw a ground appear from nowhere while a lake gradually expanded on it. Finally, the wizard noted that he was floating in a baby blue sky where fleecy clouds floated quietly. He began to descend and when his feet touched the translucent water, the raven stopped his fly and stood silently on the water as he waited for the main show to begin.

Finally, Harry felt something rip through that place reality and he made a wide smile when he saw a familiar pineapple hair emerge from a dark hole.

"Rokudo," he exclaimed cheerily as he waved with enthusiasm.

The kid merely snorted and folded his arms as he observed the scenery. "That wasn't here before."

"Yeah," Harry cocked his head and watched attentively the indigo haired. "I changed it. It didn't suit you. Also, it was too easy to read. You should have better defense, Rokudo."

"Maybe because I didn't expect someone invading my mind..."

"How unprofessional of you, Rokudo. You should expect everything."

"Weren't you the one who said that I couldn't expect everything?"

"Did I?"

Mukuro laughed lightly and shook his head as the wizard smirked at him with a wink. "How did you end here?" the indigo haired asked.

"Magic"

"Of course..."

"What can I say? A magician never reveals his tricks," Harry winked merrily. He watched with a happy smile the other kid shuffle nervously on the water and the wizard's grin widened when he understood that Mukuro was being timid. The raven's hand tightened in fists and he resisted his impulse to hug the daylights out of his adoptive son (after all, he didn't want Mukuro to eject him from his subconscious yet).

"How is Vendicare?" Mukuro asked with slightly sad eyes.

Harry pondered over his question during a few seconds and his smile decreased a little. But, as the pineapple haired was going to talk again, the wizard answered with a malicious grin on par. "What can I say? The food is excellent, the people are funny and I'm starting to think that I have a shackles kink. But that doesn't matter! How about you? Are you fine? And your little friends? Did you eat something? Because you're as skinny as ever!"

Mukuro blinked and tilted his head with a incredulous look. "The people in Vendicare are funny?" he exclaimed. "That's it. You're downright crazy."

"Well," Harry muttered while his green eyes darkened slightly. "I must admit that my cellmate is a creepy pedophile. But that doesn't change the fact that the Vendice are really nice people! They even let me keep my wand! And you didn't answer!"

"Because my questions were more important," the indigo haired fired back with a condescending look. "Also, tell me more about that creepy cellmate."

"Why?" the wizard asked and his eyes shone brightly as he smiled enthusiastically. "Are you concerned about my wellbeing?"

"No," Mukuro answered with a disgusted scowl. "I'm just interested about your cellmate, that's all."

Harry frowned and waved his hand before folding his arms with a stern expression. "You can't, Rokudo," he said and the other kid raised his eyebrow with a questioning look. "Even if you're into older men, you can't be with my cellmate. I won't accept him as my son-in-law."

"Sometimes, I really wonder if you have a brain..."

The wizard merely grinned as an answer and looked at the blue sky. "I think it's time to leave," he whispered. "You seem healthy. That's good."

Mukuro's eyes widened and he tried to reach Harry's hand but the raven began to float. Remaining on the water, the aspiring illusionist observed wizard begin to fade out with a frown. "I thought that you were going to stay here," he said while the former Boy-Who-Lived did a somersault in the air.

"Why would I stay here? Even if I like you, Rokudo, I don't think it'll be good for us to be together like that. Do you really want me to be in your head all the time? While my body is dying in a cell with a creepy pedo?" Harry answered with a gentle smile.

Mukuro's frown increased and he shook his head while sighing heavily. "No, I don't. Go back to your body, Potter. You surely don't want to let that pedophile touch you, right?"

"Well," the boy smirked. "I told him that I'll castrate him if he touched me. It almost makes me want him to touch me..."

And, as Mukuro began to laugh happily at Harry's comment, the wizard let go of his concentration and got back to his body. He took a sharp breath as he felt again the cold of the Vendicare prison and he curled in his thin sheet. Even if the only thing he heard was the inconsistent breath of Birds and the scarce whimpers of the others prisoners, he stayed alert and waited patiently.

After all, he cut his enjoyable little chat with his adorable Rokudo because he felt something abnormal.

Then, as he was beginning to fall asleep despite his will to stay awake, it happened again. A shiver of pure power and darkness passed on his spine and Harry bolted awake as he snapped his eye open to look at a masked face.

"You are the new prisoner," Masked Face stated with a low but sharp voice. "The one who obliterated the Estraneo famiglia."

Harry didn't answer and observed the guard. Victorian clothes. Face masked with bandages. Black top hat. And he was a baby.  
What. The. Hell.

"Cat got your tongue?" the freaking baby asked with his voice so creepy because it was an adult's voice and not a baby's. Harry merely blinked with a stupid look and kept silent. After all, he didn't trust his voice yet. "I take that as a yes then," the Vindice baby guard added with a sigh. "And here I was, so curious about your... ability."

"Ability?" Harry croaked as he nervously moistened his dry lips. The hell was that baby interested in?

"Yes," the other purred and that alone made the wizard flinch. "That intriguing ability that you used on those Estraneo fools."

"So, you admit that those Estraneo were fools."

"Indeed."

"And that what they were doing was downright stupid."

"It was."

"And that you would have stopped it at one time or another?"

"We would have, it's true."

"Great," Harry smirked. "That means that I'm no longer needed here, right?"

The lips behind the bandages stretched slowly in what seemed to be a smile and the baby tilted slightly his head. Meanwhile, the wizard's eye were glued to the top hat who didn't budge despite the guard's move. The kid gulped quietly and put his hand on his wand discreetly.

"I disagree on that point," the baby said simply as Harry tightened his hold on his wand.

"Why?" he asked with a frown. "And don't bullshit me with a ' _because you didn't have an authorization_ '!"

"Because I want you," the Vindice answered and he stretched his hand to grip one of the bars.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you but I don't see you in this light. We could be friends, no?"

"Friends? That wouldn't do, I need you here, by my side. Until I unveil all of your secrets..." the baby whispered with his deep voice while Harry gulped loudly.

"Look, I know that I'm a rather dashing boy if I must say so but our story is impossible," he quickly uttered. "Think about the age difference! Also, I'm a prisoner (even if I'm innocent) and you're a guard. Our story is like Romeo and Juliet, impossible even if it sounds rather romantic!"

"I'm not courting you," the other child hissed slowly. "And I know that this isn't your real appearance. You're not that young."

"Like you, right?" Harry backfired as his eyes were illumined with understanding. "How old are you?"

The baby stayed silent and the wizard sighed. "I'm not that young either," the raven admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I'll stay here. I have some things to do."

"If this is your answer, you don't leave me any other choice," the Vendice announced with his creepy adult voice. "If you ever leave Vendicare, for even one second, I'll make sure that those children you were so fond of are thrown in this cell."

"What the..." Harry raged as he threw himself against the bars. The baby's reaction was quick enough to escape the wizard's stretched hands and he snickered while the raven swore viciously. "You poor excuse of dragon dung! I'll bloody kill you!"

"And how will you do it without this?" the Vendice asked as he took out of his pocket Harry's wand. The wizard's eye widened and he began to shake harshly the bars as death threats were hissed ominously. "If those Estraneo's record are true, you can't use your abilities without this stick. Thus, what will you do? If you escape and retrieve your stick, your younger friends will end up here with the prisoner B1R4.5."

Harry gritted his teeth and glared at the guard. "It's not like you give me a choice," he muttered darkly. "But I have conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"I want to be able to read books, learn things and see movies" Harry stated with a stern expression. "And I won't take a no as answer. Also, I want to walk around in Vendicare. And I want to be in another cell. That Birds fellow is creepy as hell."

The baby tilted his head as if he was reckoning his options and the wizard's glare continued piercing arrows in his guard's childish body. "Very well," the Vendice finally said. "We'll transfer you tomorrow morning. But only if you follow another term."

"And what term is it this time?" Harry sighed with a tired frown.

"Your name. I can't call you forever the prisoner with a stick, right? More so you don't have anymore your stick."

"I disagree with that statement. I have a stick left and it is amazing if I can trust my partners' moans. Also, name's Potter."

"I don't doubt it, Mr. Potter," the baby cackled as he left. "I don't doubt it a bit."

When he was again all alone in his cell (except for Bids who was still sleeping in his bed and hadn't woke up despite all the racket), Harry knelt in front of the bars and put his forehead against one as he sighed heavily.

::Rokudo?:: he called mentally.

::What?:: the harsh answer came without a delay and the wizard flinched when he felt all of Mukuro's resentment. ::Are you going to lie to me and say that you like Vendicare so much that you'll stay there? Or will you be franc and tell me that you were blackmailed into staying?::

::I'll never lie to you voluntarily, Rokudo,:: Harry closed his eyes and fought the slumber that was invading his body. ::Remember that.::

::I'll do it,:: the indigo haired muttered. ::What will you do now? You're stuck there. Do you want us to...::

::Don't even try it!:: the wizard shouted mentally and the bars throbbed slightly against his forehead. ::Don't go against the Vendice. I'll be fine. They are just interested in me so they won't hurt me. Rokudo, just... just take your friends in a safe place. Just do that, OK?"

::Fine:: the reply came after a little wait and Harry smiled. ::But don't let that creep touch you. He gives me goosebumps.::

::Oh, so you care~ You're so adorable, Rokudo. Don't ever forget that.::

::How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? I'm not adorable. Or cute. Or whatever you're thinking now...::

::Mmm, I'm sleepy now... Goodnight, Rokudo.::

::Goodnight, Potter. Also, stay alert. You never know when that cellmate of yours can attack you.::

::See? You  _do_  care!::

* * *

 

**[…]**

* * *

 

Even if Harry had obtained some freedom with the creepy baby, that didn't help the fact that he was in a jail. And thus had to face terrible criminals in the little yard that the Vendice provided to their prisoners. The fact that it was a graveyard wasn't explained and the wizard only shrugged when the guards guided and pushed him forward to meet his little comrades.

"So you are the fresh blood?" a bulky man asked as he bended over to look at Harry. The wizard blinked and smiled gently while he nodded. "Good" the man added. "That means that I'll can break you first..."

The man kneaded his knuckles and lifted his left arm to smash the kid. But, as he lowered harshly his arm, the prisoner noted with surprise that the child wasn't in front of him anymore. No, he was now between two old men and looking at the bulky assailant with a sassy smile.

"I'm waiting," Harry taunted him with a wink.

The bulky man roared with anger and lifted his left arm again as his muscles tended and ripped his uniform. Then, he began to run towards the wizard who settled for yawning loudly. The adult smashed his fist on the graveyard ground and one of the graves cracked loudly as it was destroyed by the attack.

"There you go, you runt!" the bulky man laughed vulgarly. "That'll teach you!"

"Teach me what?" a young and innocent voice asked.

The man jumped and turned his head sharply from where the voice had sounded. Then, he widened his eyes in wonder and lifted his arm to find with horror that he had smashed a perfectly innocent grave rather than a cheeky brat.

"YOU FREAK!" the prisoner shouted. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Harry narrowed his eyes and sneered evilly. "Freak?" he repeated lowly. "Oh no, you didn't..." He lifted two fingers and glared at the man who had attacked him with no reasons. "I'll defeat you in two seconds and with those two fingers. Just wait till you understand what a freak I can be..." he told the man with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

 

**[…]**

* * *

 

::Rokudo?::

::What is it, Potter? I'm rather busy right now.::

::Today, your father became the prisoners' Boss.::

::...::

::What?::

::I don't even want to know how...::

::Because I'm stunningly amazing of course!::

::That's why I don't want to know...::

::Also, the baby began courting me today.::

::What did he do?::

::He offered me a dead body::

::How lovely...::

::Isn't he? I think that he's in love with me!::

::Potter, if it is to annoy me, stop contacting me::

::Killjoy::

::Gladly if it's yours::

* * *

 

**[…]**

* * *

 

If it weren't for the books, Harry would have died of boredom. He closed his twentieth book (that he had only seen the pictures because reading was so  _not_  his thing) and sighed heavily as he rested on his extremely soft new bed.

"Merlin, I'm turning into Hermione," he muttered with a nostalgic smile.

He began remembering his best girl friend and his smile widened as fond memories poured in his bored mind. Then, as he was recalling the days when they were on the run after Voldemort's Horcruxes and beginning to fall asleep, a loud noise echoed in the neighboring cell.

"Aaah, aahh... Ghnn – Aaaah !"

Harry jerked awake and frowned heavily as the whimpers, cries and screams of pleasures continued pouring in the other cell. Merlin, why was he next to the cell of two lovebirds?!

"Hey!" he screamed as the racket increased. "I was having a  _moment_  there! Don't spoil it with your horniness!"

"Yeah!" a frustrated voice resounded from another cell. "Don't bother the Boss! Also, stop rubbing your sexual activities in our faces! We want to sleep, dammit!"

"I couldn't have said it better!" another prisoner added. "If you keep on fucking every night, I swear that I'll escape from my cell and murder you in your sleep!"

"Yeah, we want to sleep without those freaking sounds!"

Harry's head turned sharply to where the last voice had came and frowned. "Who said freak?" he asked with a low voice.

Immediately, all the prisoners shut their mouths and the couple of lovebirds stopped their nightly activities as the Vendicare prisoners' Boss had (again) been pissed of by something.

"Who said it?" the tired and cranky wizard asked with a ominous voice.

A squeak sounded in the dead silent prison and Harry closed his eyes. He inhaled loudly before opening his mouth.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAARDS!"

"Oh God, please, have mercy of my soul" a prisoner muttered in his cell as he burrowed his head in his sheets. "Not again..."

"Boss! I beg you, don't do it!"

"Boss! We swear that we won't do it again! Please!"

"GUAAAAAAARDS!" Harry continued screaming and stopped only when he noticed that the creepy baby was standing in front of his cell.

"What?" the guard asked sternly. "What is it this time?"

The wizard snorted and lifted proudly his head while he pointed his index finger at the baby. "All of the prisoners of this floor are filthy," the raven spat with a scowl. "Therefore, they need a cold shower. Right now."

"I see," the Vendice nodded slowly while he stroked his chin. "A cold shower in the middle of night. In december."

"Yes," Harry confirmed and he ignored the clamor from his neighboring cells. "A cold shower in the middle of night in december."

"If they are so filthy, then I don't see why we wouldn't let them shower," the baby smirked. "Jager! Jack! Guide those filthy prisoners to the showers."

Pleased with the prisoners' sufferings, Harry crawled back to his bed on his one-person cell and sighed contently. But a creepily familiar voice kept him away from his much deserved sleep.

"Also, the prisoner Potter'll go with them. He's as filthy as them."

"Damn baby," the wizard muttered with a glare.

* * *

 

**[…]**

* * *

 

::Rokudo?::

::Whaaaat?! Do you know which hour it is, Potter? It's two-in-the-fucking-morning! I know that they say that the devil never sleep but that's too much!::

::I know, I know... You need your beauty sleep and I keep you awake. But... I wanted to tell you how much you mattered to me. Even if we didn't spend a long time together...::

::Not even one day::

::Yes, not even one day. But I still regard you as a son. And I wanted you to know that of all the things that I did in this world, saying that I was your father was the only that I'll never ever regret. No matter what you hear in the years to come, I want you to know that you are Rokudo Mukuro Potter. And that I was your proud father::

::Aren't you a little bit too much cutesy tonight? What did happen to make you talk like that? ( _Also, that name was the lamest name ever_ )::

::I just let my soap slip out of my hand in the common shower. Oh Merlin, they're coming...::

:: _What_?::


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still in prison. And bad at puns. Mukuro is somewhere in the world, scheming World War III. And I created an OC whose role in this story is crucial. That's it for chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter has hints of sexual activities. But only hints because Harry's too young for that. Also, the harem expands !
> 
> Enjoy !

::What do you want, Potter?::

::So you noticed me... You're getting better at this, Rokudo!::

::Well, I have to if I want to be freed of your stupid talks...::

::Ouch, you hurt me, Rokudo!::

::Really? Then I must really be getting better...::

::Meanie!::

::What do you want, Potter? I suppose that you survived those showers...::

::At first, I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side::

::What are you saying, Potter? It was you who decided to go with the Vindice ::

::But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong::

::Potter, you were the one who asked to take a shower with the other prisoners...::

::And I grew strong and I learned how to get along::

::So, I take it as they caught you? And that you played nice? Or did you fight?::

::Oh no, not I. I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love!::

::Potter, are you singing ' _I'll survive_ '?::

::I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live. I've got all my love to give and I'll survive, I will survive, Hey hey::

::Why do I even ask?::

**[…]**

Naruhoudou Mitsuki, the recently captured mafioso prisoner looked with apprehension at the two guards who were on his sides and he gulped loudly when he noted that they were coming into the high security floor. Why, oh why, did he end up here? The man shook discretely his hands and flinched when the sound of his chains resounded on the freezing corridor. Snickers came from the cells and Naruhoudou saw that the others prisoners were looking at him with nasty grins.

' _Oh kami-sama_ ,' Mitsuki thought. ' _I won't last long here..._ '

And, if what he read on his brother's porn manga were true, his integrity'll be soiled in a little to no time.

"Hey!" a whisper came from one of the last cells in the corridor. "He's going to  _his_  cell!"

"Poor boy," a prisoner sympathized as he glanced at Naruhoudou. "I don't know what he did to end there but he didn't deserved  _it._  Nobody does."

"Yeah, Boss is gonna eat 'em whole!" another snickered loudly.

The guards continued walking and Naruhoudou gulped again as he saw a cell in the end of the corridor. That was it. He was going to stay with the prisoners' Boss. A man who, if he trusted the prisoners' whispers, was going to eat him.

The bars clanged loudly when the guards opened the cell door and the poor Japanese man breathed in deeply. "This is it," he muttered in a low voice as the Vendice pushed him in the cell. "Say goodbye to your bottom virginity, Mitsuki..."

He noticed then that there were no prisoner in the cell. He was all alone. A wide smile on his face, he strutted to the fluffy bed that was on a corner (a fluffy bed! He didn't believe it) and laid there with a relieved sigh. Actually, being in Vindicare wasn't so bad. He was on the high security district, had no cellmate and his bed was better than the other prisoners'. As per usual, his luck was great.

Of course, that didn't last.

"Who are you and what are you doing in  _my_  bed?"

Naruhoudou opened his eyes with a start and jumped from the bed. He flinched slightly when his head scrapped the stony floor and had his mouth gaping as he saw who had asked that question.

It was a kid, no more than five years old maybe, with big, bright green eyes who sparkled like emeralds and black hair who shone like raven's feathers. Also, he wore the Vindicare prisoner's uniform (who was two size too big) and had a frown in his young face. And he was hanging upside down in the ceiling of the cell.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I should say that myself," the hanging kid retorted with a snort. "You're the one who was sleeping in my bed."

"BUT! AND HOW? I MEAN..." Naruhoudou stammered like he was beginning to have a seizure. "You're a kid!"

"Well, yes, I am. And you're an adult"

"But how can you be the Boss?" the poor Japanese man was on the verge of pulling and ripping his hair. He didn't even understand how that little kid could be the Boss that the other prisoners were so afraid of. After all, they said that the Boss was going to eat him! How could a little kid eat him? Was he a dangerous killer (like that Belphegor kid's rumors)?

"Oh, that?" the child dangled slightly and Naruhoudou tensed, believing that he was going to fall. "Funny story, really. All I had to do was defeat their Boss the first day"

"YOU WHAT?"

"You have very little vocabulary," the raven duly noted. "And Bermuda said that my new cellmate was a great chap who had been a lawyer... Now I understand how you ended here..."

"Hey, how I ended up here doesn't matter," the adult tensed and glared at the child. "And who is Bermuda?" the fact that he was intrigued in how that Bermuda had know that he had been a lawyer before becoming a mafioso was kept silent and the raven merely smiled brightly.

"He's the Vendice's Boss, a reaaaaally nice fellow!" he chirped merrily. "He also likes to torture the prisoners who try to escape from their cell"

Naruhoudou made a face and tried to analyze what his cellmate had just said. So, that kid was what? Friends? With the Vindice's Boss. And he was also the prisoners' Boss. God, in what kind of stinky mess did he land?

Meanwhile, the raven stopped dangling and landed smoothly on the floor as the adult kept thinking about his cellmate's oddities. The child tilted his head in curiosity and watched Naruhoudou paced absentmindedly in the cell. "You never told me why you were sleeping in my bed," the younger prisoner finally said when he took notice that the other wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

Naruhoudou jumped and shook his head to clear his mind as he pondered over the kid's question. "I thought that it was my bed"

"Tough luck, yours is there," the kid pointed two dirty (and bloody) sheets who were on the darkest corner of the cell.

"That's my bed?"

"Yes, it is."

"Those dirty sheets?"

"Well, I needed something to mop the mess my last... plaything left."

"Plaything?" Naruhoudou uttered with a shocked look. Oh god, his brother's hentai were true! The prison was truly a place where the deprived and the sinful prevailed! And that kid wasn't even five years old!

"You'll see tonight," the child smiled sweetly with a wink and the adult almost fainted.

"PLEASE, DON'T RAPE ME!"

**[…]**

::Rokudo?::

::What is it this time, Potter?::

::Today, the Vindice gave me a new cellmate::

::Wasn't the last the one you castrated because he looked at you funnily in the showers?::

::Nah, it was Bermuda who did it::

::So, you have a new cellmate::

::Yeah, he's really nice! And funny!::

::As your idea of fun is totally inappropriate , can you explain it?::

::Well, he thought that I was going to rape him::

::Were you?::

::Not my type::

::That's what I thought.::

**[…]**

"Hey, Naru! Come here!"

Naruhoudou blinked sleepily and crawled away from his dirty sheets. Meanwhile, Harry kept looking at the corridor with a frown. That was enough to petrify the poor Japanese who had to incur all of the wizard's whims as nobody else was there.

"What is it?" he asked with a tired voice.

Because, really, Harry never stopped. When he wasn't cackling evilly, or torturing other prisoners because they had ogled his butt (according to the boy's screech), he was talking with the Vindice (and more so with that creepy baby that Harry named Bermuda). And don't forget his pranks.

That child always had a prank on his mind. Always. Naruhoudou didn't even know how many he had to suffer before the kid grew tired of his undignified screams.

"You said that you had good eyes," the raven muttered while he squinted his, trying to see something in the corridor. "Can you tell me what is written on that prisoner's calendar?"

"It says July 31," Naruhoudou answered simply. "Why? Are you concerned about the day? Will something happen? Don't tell me that you're going to prank the guards. Again."

"Nah, Bermie'll have my head if I do it again," Harry laughed. "Maybe later..."

The adult cocked his head and observed attentively the younger prisoner. "You didn't say if this day was important," he noted with a low voice.

The boy's face darkened and Naruhoudou raised his eyebrows in shock. It was the first time since his arrival in the kid's cell that he hadn't a stupid smile on his face. "My birthday is not that important," Harry muttered as he jumped on his bed to put his pillow on his head.

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, it's not like my first birthday in Vindicare is so important, right?" came the muffled answer from the kid.

"Are you telling me that you were in this prison for a year? How did you become the Boss in so little time? Also, are you implying that you want something for your birthday?"

"How could I want something for my birthday? I'm just a poor prisoner..."

"... Right. So you want something. What is it?"

"I told you, I'm just a poor prisoner. You don't have to celebrate my birthday, Naru..."

"But?"

"But a birthday cake will be great."

"Which flavor?"

**[…]**

Harry grinned happily when he saw all the prisoners seated around the table where a over sized cake was taunting him with his three candles.

"There you are!" Naru, his loyal cellmate, exclaimed as he clapped his hands. "A gigantic cake and people to sing you  _'Happy_   _Birthday'!_  Happy now?"

"Very happy!" the wizard chirped. "But how did you get the cake?"

"Let's just say that that baby guard is an very attentive friend. When I told him that it was your birthday and that you wanted a cake, he immediately told two guards to buy one."

Harry's smile widened and he turned his head to the bunch of guards who were watching the prisoners from the shadows. As he had guessed, Bermuda wasn't there. The baby didn't like to be seen by the prisoners and till now, only Naru had caught a glimpse of the masked child.

"That's great," the raven commented as he shuffled on his chair, his eyes glistening with want while he gazed at the lightened candles. "But, for your information, I'm seven now."

"Seven? And here I was, thinking that you were five. Why did that baby put only three candles, then?"

Harry frowned and pouted slightly when he understood what Bermuda had implied with that little thing. There were three candles. With three wavering flames. Like the wavering destinies of Mukuro and his two friends if Harry did so much as put a feet outside of Vendicare.

A simple but cunning trick to remind him of his place.

And that simple thing was enough to piss off the wizard. But, as it was his birthday party (he never imagined that one day, he would celebrate his birthday in a prison), Harry smiled brightly and blew his candles.

And set all of the present people on fire.

**[…]**

"So your little stick is not necessary to do your little... abilities," Bermuda's drawl sounded in the isolation room and Harry lifted his head with a start.

"It never really was," he shrugged. "But then, I thought that you might like having something of mine..."

"How considerate of you."

"I know, I'm the perfect catch," Harry winked saucily before recomposing himself. "That birthday cake was pretty good"

"Oh? You had time to eat it?"

"Yeah, while your minions were tending the prisoners' injuries. How did you know that I like treacle tart?"

"You told me during our little discussions. Now, let's talk about you blowing out candles."

"Or we could talk about me blowing things. I'm pretty good at it"

"Like always, I don't doubt your affirmations, Mr. Potter. Explain to me how blowing out candles resulted in multiple burn injuries"

"Well," the wizard drawled with a wide smirk. "I can always show it to you"

"I'm looking forward to see it"

"Then, pants off!"

"Are you mocking me?"

Harry burst of laughing and Bermuda seemed to frown under his bandages. "It seems that you'll have to pass your birthday in this isolation cell," the baby added with an icy voice.

"Come on, Bermie!" the raven shouted while he attempted to refrain his laughter. "You know you wanted it!"

**[…]**

::Rokudo?::

::What?! It seems that you contact me at the worse times, Potter! Are you doing it on purpose?::

::Not really... I just wanted to know how you were doing...::

::You sound rather downcast. Did something happen?::

::Nothing important. And you? Are you in a safe place? How are those children?::

::Ken began to talk again like a proper human. But his hygiene is still deplorable. As Chikusa, he seems to be doing well.::

::That's great to hear::

::What happened? Normally, you would be fussing around me, saying that I have to be careful and to not talk to strangers...::

::Nothing, really. It's just... Today's my birthday and I, unintentionally, set the prisoners on fire. Then, I talked with Bermie and now he's pissed at me...::

::Today's your birthday?::

::Yeah::

::Oh. Wait a minute, you set the prisoners on fire?::

::What if I did?::

::How did you do it? It's not like the Vindice are as stupid as to give you matches.::

::I did it with the candles. I simply blew on them and the next second, the prisoners were on fire...::

: ... But how?::

::You sound almost like Naru on his first day! But, to answer your question, my blowing skills are unrivaled!::

::I don't even want to know how you perfected them...::

::I had good friends and one night...::

::Enough!::

::It was great talking to you, Rokudo. Well, it seems that Bermie was really angry because his best friend is here to torture me. Bye, my darling Rokudo bear!::

::I must admit that talking to you is entertaining. A-and happy birthday, Harry::

::Merlin, I'm totally blushing. You're so cute, Rokudo! You even stammered!::

::Get back to your body, Potter!::

**[…]**

When Bermuda had announced that he had (again) a new cellmate, Harry immediately knew that it was suspicious. After all the times where the wizard had blasted (without using his magic, mind you) his previous cellmates into madness, the baby had still put another prisoner in his cell.

It was then that Harry suspected that his future cellmate had an interesting story on par. But, after seeing (and hearing) what was Naruhoudou Mitsuki, the young raven had promptly forgot all of his suspicions.  
And, as he was staring at the two persons in civilian clothes who where in front of his cell, Harry remembered quickly everything.

"Mitsuki!" the first of the strangers shouted as he grabbed the cell bars. "How are you? Did they do something to you?"

Harry stared more and hid a knowing smirk when he saw the blush and the fond expression that the person had. He was a young boy, maybe fourteen, with blond hair and bright brown eyes who shone with innocence and hope. In short, he was everything that Vendicare prisoners weren't.

And, like moths were attracted to fire, the wizard couldn't stop looking at the preteen.

Naruhoudou shuffled with embarrassment, as he had noted Harry's interest on the blond, and gulped when he took notice of the second person. It was a baby, same height as Bermuda, and wore a distinctive black fedora.

"Ca-Cavallone-sama," the former lawyer stammered. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be he-"

"Who is that child?" the strange baby interrupted Naruhoudou's questions and stared with a hard look at Harry.

The wizard tilted his head and his smirk widened when he felt the same shiver of pure power on his spine as the night when he met Bermuda. That baby wasn't one to mess with. But, well, Harry wasn't one either. The raven clenched his fingers and smiled more gently at the two strangers who were surrounded by two tall Vindice (Alejandro and Jack if Harry wasn't wrong).

"Harry Potter and you?" the kid asked sweetly.

Naruhoudou shivered when he heard his cellmate's angelic voice and his face blanched.  
Mainly because the blond preteen had blushed when he had seen Harry's (false) gentle smile.

"Oh kami-sama," the Japanese muttered darkly. "Please, don't tell me that he's going to fall for that..."

"D-d-dino Cavallone," the blond stammered with a light blush. "Pleased to meet you, Harry..."

The wizard's smile widened and Naruhoudou face palmed. Of course, his Boss' son had to fell for his cellmate's charms.

"Why are you here, Harry Potter?" the fedora wearing baby scowled. "I never heard your name..."

"Well, that must be because my lovers were too busy to-" It was then that the former lawyer put his hand on the boy's mouth and laughed nervously.

"What did that child just say?" the baby widened his eyes and looked with suspicion at Harry who was licking Naru's hand to gross him out.

"I said," smiled sweetly the wizard when the Japanese removed his hand with a strangled cry of disgust and began wiping the member on the bed. "that you didn't hear my name because my lovers were far too busy with their mouth to scream it."

The baby arched an eyebrow and whistled slightly. "Lovers? At your age?"

"I'm good like that," answered Harry with a cocky grin.

"Reborn," the blond, Dino, said at the same time. "What did he mean? I don't get it..."

The raven's smile turned purely devilish while Naru face palmed. Again. And hard as his future Boss had stumbled on something he didn't really want to know.

"Well," the wizard purred with a seductive smile. "Why don't you step closer so I can explain it to you?"

Dino nodded with a dumbfounded expression and took a step closer before bending over because Reborn had kicked him on the shins. "Reborn! Why!" the blond wailed as he nursed his injuries.

"Because you're Pipsqueak Dino, that's why," the baby huffed with his high-pitched voice. "Who in the whole mafia would go closer with a Vindice prisoner? Who? Only an idiot, right? Should I call you Idiot Dino?"

"You didn't have to kick me, you know..."

Reborn ignored Dino's muffled complaints and glared at Harry. The raven simply arched an eyebrow and snorted when a green revolver was pointed at his forehead.

"What were you going to do to him?" the baby with the fedora asked darkly.

"Nothing," answered the wizard with a innocent smile and it didn't even waver when the baby fired at the wall and the bullet lightly cut on the boy's right cheek.

The sound of the shot resounded on the corridor and the prisoners began to scream profanities while Naruhoudou widened his eyes with horror as he saw the two Vindice coming closer to the visitors. Reborn didn't give them a look and kept glaring holes at the raven who tilted slowly his head and licked the trickle of blood who was seeping from his wound.

"Re-Reborn?" Dino called with a terrified voice. "They are coming closer... What should I do?"

It was as if a curse had been lifted. Harry's smile disappeared and he frowned, rubbing absentmindedly his blood with the back of his hand, while Reborn put away his weapon and looked at the Vindice with a dark look.

"I didn't kill him, step back," he said as he folded his arms. "And he was asking for it."

"Even if this prisoner is always asking for it, you shouldn't have took your weapon, Arcobaleno Reborn..." one of the Vendice, Alejandro maybe, muttered darkly.

"Hey! I don't always ask for it!" Harry's indignant scream was ignored and the glare showdown kept going on. "Well... not all the time. I think..." Naru shook his head with disbelief and face palmed again.

"You are not authorized anymore in this facilities," the second guard (Jack?) added with his low voice while Dino gulped with pure terror.

The baby frowned and glared angrily at the Vindice. "We had to wait a whole year to come here!"

"Then, you shouldn't have shot that poor wall who didn't do shit," Harry commented with a bright smile.

That was Reborn's last straw and the baby took again his revolver to definitively wipe that infuriating smile from the boy's face. But the Vindice were faster and quickly pushed the two visitors in a black wormhole while Harry kept smiling.

But that smile didn't last long as a scream pierced the wizard's ears and he grimaced in pain.

"Naru!" Harry whined (like Dino before) while the former lawyer proceeded screeching like a banshee. "Have mercy of my ears!"

"MERCY? MERCY?" Naruhoudou erupted and his eyes threw flames like a demon. Harry gulped when he saw that and dully noted that the Japanese could be frightening when he was pushed into a corner. "YOU, RIDING UNICORN GAY! THAT WAS MY CHANCE TO ESCAPE FROM THIS ASYLUM!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort something but closed it quickly when Naru's head snapped and the Japanese dropped on the wizard's bed. The silence settled back in the cell and the raven shuffled nervously before taking a long breath.

"What do you want?" the adult grunted, keeping his head on the pillows.

The child smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "So, you think that I'm a gay riding a unicorn?"

Naru rolled his eyes with exasperation and groaned a vague yes.

"What gave me away?"

"Whaaaaaat?" the man exclaimed as he bolted away from the bed to look at the kid with eyes filled with disbelief.

"You heard me, right? What gave me away?" Harry asked with a serious expression. "Because the unicorns made me swore to never tell it..."

"Kami-sama," Naruhoudou muttered while he pressed his head against a pillow. "Why do I have to cope with  _that_!"

**[…]**

::Say, Rokudo...::

::What is it this time, Potter? I'm pretty busy here...::

::How would you describe me?::

::Again with the strange questions?!::

::Just answer it and I swear that I'll leave you alone tonight::

::You better keep that promise, Potter. How would I describe you? There are so many terms...::

::...::

::A pest sometimes. Or a flea. And from time to time, an unpredictable ally::

::But not a gay riding unicorn, right? Right?! Right!::

::... Potter, did you ask me that question because you wanted to reassure your nonexistent sexuality?::

::Just answer me! And for your information, my sexuality is pretty existent::

::For the seven hell's, why did you have to tell me that thing! Those mental pictures will never fade!::

::Nice scream there, Rokudo. It was pretty cute. Like all the things you do::

::Shut up, Potter! And for your information, I wouldn't use the terms 'Gay riding unicorn' to qualify you::

::Merlin, you're so adorable right now...::

::Because I am pretty sure that you don't have the privacy to do it in your cell...::

::Eh? How could I have a unicorn in my cell... Wait a minute! Is it a idiom? Merlin, I've always been bad at them... Tell me, Rokudo!::

::Meh::

::... Rokudo, did you just pull a mental shrug?!::

::What if I did?::

::Merlin, I'm so proud of you! Let's celebrate your first mental shrug! (But first, tell me what that idiom means)::


End file.
